custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes LIVE!
Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes LIVE!! is the adapted version of the Home Video by the same name that tours in arenas & theatres! It was also filmed at the Dolby Theatre in Hollywood, CA! Plot Barney comes to life in an all new concert. Barney was about done cleaning up his closet & he found a toy juke-box. Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the kids imagine the toy juke-box was really big and that had all of their favorite songs in it. And Stella the Storyteller drops by and tells the story of the history of Rock and Roll!! Story from Stella: the History of Rock N Roll Casts *Barney (body: Antwaun Steele/voice: Dean Wendt) *Emily *Kimi *Josh *Rick *Baby Bop (body: Jennifer Kendall/voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (body: Kyle Nelson/voice: Patty Wirtz) *Riff (body: Jared Harris/voice: Michaela Dietz) *Stella (Cameo in Act I) (Phyllis Cicero) *Ginger (Dog) (body: Megan Godin) (just for Bingo) *Blue Jay (body: David Voss) (just for Blue Jay Blues) Songs NOTES: The songs are remixed to give them a rock theme for a rock show (for the ones that says "Birthday Bash", they have been remixed from Barney's Birthday Bash) Act I *Barney Theme Song *If You're Happy And You Know It *Being Together *I Hear Music Everywhere *Music Is For Everyone *Mr. Knickerbocker *The Clapping Song *If All the Raindrops *Bingo *The Dino Dance *Rock Like a Monkey *Move it Like This (Birthday Bash) Act II *Rock "N" Roll Star (Birthday Bash) *Hip to Be Square *Colors All Around *The Baby Bop Hop *Good Manners *Icy Creamy, Ice Cream (Birthday Bash) *Snackin' on Healthy Food (Birthday Bash) *Blue Jay Blues *Someone to Love You Forever (Birthday Bash) *Just Imagine *You Can't Stop the Beat *I Don't Wanna Know (Daryle Stuermer) (Not on the Soundtrack) *I Love You *I Don't Wanna Know (Reprise) (Daryle Stuermer instrumental (for Curtain Call)) (Not on the Soundtrack) Trivia *Barney & Baby Bop have their costumes from Season 13 *BJ has his costume from Season 12 *This is also the 1st tour show that has a little bit of pop culture jokes & puns in it. (For Ex: Barney asks the audience if they're happy! If You're Happy, Clap your hands if you feel like a room without a roof!) *Stella makes a big come-back in this show. *The Barney Theme Song from Season 7-13 was used *AC/DC, Metallica, The Beatles & Bowling for Soup have been mentioned in Stella's Story *The overture for the Barney Theme Song is from Barney's Big Surprise *There is a turn table on Stage Left when Stella's door spins around fast & Stella makes her appearance *The Rock Remixes are similar to Barney Rocks! El Concierto En Vivo *The Stage from Barney Rocks! El Concierto En Vivo was used *There is a trap-door on the top where Barney's juke-box magically transforms from a toy juke-box to a huge juke-box *This is another time when Barney did a split in Colors All Around 'since the home video You Can Be Anything *'Stephen White comes back to write for the show Category:2015 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 15